When The Gallagher Girls Met Harry Potter
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: when cammie goes away for her semester break she decides to go with her friends to london and go to Hogwarts school of whichcraft and wizardry there they meet enemies and new friends and some familiar faces find out what else happens in this!
1. Packing and Meeting New Faces

When the Gallagher girls met Harry Potter.  
Chapter 1  
'Bex where are we going on holiday this semester?' Cammie said in a very enthusiastic tone as this was her first semester going on holiday with her best friends, Bex replied,  
'well we might as well go to England considering I go there every semester and that you have only been there once before.'

'oh I can't wait to go there although...' Liz trailed off as if she thought they could do things any normal teenager could do but Cammie had thought of people like that since Josh the boy she could of said 'I love you' too but wouldn't because something would happen to him even though she was trying to go on a mission that she was set up for but that was only at first, but in the end she did really fall in love with him even when he found out about her being a spy that she had to make him forget that she was a spy ten as soon as Cammie snapped out of her deep thoughts Macey who was one of Cammie's best friends said,

'what were you going to say Liz?'  
'oh I don't know sometimes I wish we could meet someone like maybe Harry Potter and act normal for once' ''Liz is right'' Cammie thought then she asked,  
'why don't we do exactly that and pretend to go to that school they go to and see what they're really like?'

'Yeah maybe but we have got to act normal and just pretend we've never heard of a school for witches and wizards.' Bex replied.  
'but first we've got to lie and say that we got accepted into it' Macey said.  
'okay let's get started' they all agreed to make letters so they could be accepted and after they sent them out. A couple of days later they got the letter back and all got accepted so off they went to pack to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
The next day they arrived in England and got the things from Diagon alley and they had the tickets and they knew how to get so they went through the wall and they got on the train. About 30 minutes later they meet three people Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, they thought they were a bit strange at first because Neville, Luna and Draco were talking to and not to each other because Draco had gone off with his 'friends' as he said. But Luna and Neville were talking about something called chocolate frogs and Neville he has got Dumbledore three times and was agreeing but she said it was with someone called McGonagall ''they must be talking about the heads at the school or something'' Cammie thought to herself, then while Cammie was coming back from changing into her robes she bumped into Harry Potter the boy who is always been talked about but she just said,  
'excuse me' after he moved out of the way she walked away with a grin on her face ready to tell her friends.

A couple of minutes later she went back to the cabin to see her friends and they had already started talking about the ginger and the brunette and how they are so in love but they are so oblivious to each other and they say they don't like each other when it's obvious they do and then Bex said,  
'nice robes Cam did you see that ginger boy? Well apparently his name is Ron Weasley and the brunette chick? Yeah her name is Hermione Granger and they're friends with Harry Potter,' then Cammie replied,  
'well I just bumped into Harry Potter and he is even hotter in person.' then he started talk about him and how hot he was all the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Seeing Old Faces and The Sorting

Chapter 2: seeing old faces and the sorting of the houses.  
Cammie's POV

When we got to Hogwarts I saw someone getting out of the train I walked off the train and walked closer and closer to the figure and I didn't realise until I was right behind him that it was... Zac I nudged Macey she didnt no what I was talking about until she turned to face the back of Zac's head and she had her mouth wide she was about to say something when I whispered,  
'Don't you say anything to him or about him'  
'okay okay keep your hair on, honestly Cammie I was just going to say...' but she trailed off and then I said,  
'what is it Mace-' I got cut off by her turning my head to see... Josh? '' no it can't be he doesn't go to a school for wizards an witches does he? No it can't be'' then Bex and Liz had saw and brought me over closer so I could see better it was him it was Josh the boy I fell in love with when I wasn't supposed to then I walked back to go behind Zac again but ended up walking next to him he didn't notice until we were inside and he asked,  
'Gallagher girl?'  
'Zac what are you doing here?'  
'I could ask you the same question? So what are you doing here?'  
'We wanted to see what it was like to live as a witch for once and we wanted to see what the people who go here are nice so what are you doing here?'  
'Nothing much just the same as you really apart from to see if they're really I'd that ''you know who'' guy'  
'oh right okay then' then I think her name was professor McGonagall spoke and said,  
'in a few moments you will be sorted into your houses the houses are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin now follow me' we walked into a huge grand hall and then we stood there waiting to be sorted into the houses.  
About 10 minutes later she started calling our names first was Bex then Macey then Liz and they all got into Grinffindor and then she finally called me and the talking hat said,  
'hmm let's see... Ahh yes better be Griffindor'  
''finally'' I thought o myself then we saw Zac go up and he was in Griffindor as well then we saw Josh go up and he was in Ravenclaw I was kind of glad about that because then he wouldn't recognise me and then we just went to our common room and saw the rooms and then after awhile we went to sleep ''we've got a long day tomorrow'' then I just fell straight asleep without another word to say to my friends.


End file.
